Too late for Feelings
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: What would happen if Frankie wasn't a psycho and him and Stella had never split. and Mac finally relised his true feelings for her, but would it be too late? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Too Late For Feelings

Frankie heard a key turning in the door, the door opening and heels of the wood floor, she was home, Stella, his Stella, he got up from doing sit ups and walked into the kitchen to see a very exhausted looking detective.

"Rough day" Frankie stated. "Very rough, 6 murders" Stella replied.

"Your home now, you want some food?" He asked. "Your going to cook, first Mac now you" Stella laughed. Frankie shuddered at the thought of Mac Taylor his biggest threat to being with Stella. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Stella was confused as to Frankie's reaction, she followed him into the living room, when she entered he didn't even look at her he just continued flicking through the channels, he stopped at the news channel. "What was that about" She said. He ignored her but turned up the volume and pointed at the T.V, she looked at the screen, Mac was telling the press about the latest serial killer, he had murdered 3 women and was promising there would be more victims soon.

Frankie switched off the T.V and turned to look at Stella, "Him, He's always in your conversations, always calling you, always around you" Frankie yelled. "He's my boss" Stella yelled back. " He should just back off" Frankie's voice lowered to nearly a whisper. Stella continued yelling at him " He should back off, he hasn't done anything to you Frankie, he's my boss, my friends nothing more". Frankie was silent he just stared at Stella, "I'm sorry" he said quietly. She walked towards him and hugged him she whispered "You cant' keep doing this, You need help."

"Help" he said pulling away from her hug. "Anger management" she said louder this time. "Do you want me to see a shrink" he replied with a puzzled look on his face. "You cant keep screaming and shouting at me for everything, so yes I think you should" she gasped.

"I want to make you happy not scare you, so if you want me too I will."

Beep, beep. Stella's phone rang. She looked at the number and answered

"Hey Mac"

"Stella we got a db same place as today"

"Okay I'' meet you there, bye"

She closed the phone and turned to Frankie, "I gotta' go there's a db,

Sorry". Frankie remained calm all he said was bye and she left the apartment. Frankie couldn't help it but the anger just boiled inside him,

He punched the wall and slumped in the chair with his head in his hands, wondering what to do next.


	2. Drink and drive

Too Late For Feelings

The csi team was ecstatic they'd just put away New York's latest serial killer, the body was the killers latest victim but he had messed up, he lead the csi's straight to him. Naturally they were celebrating with drinks and music. Also to the news that Lindsay is pregnant with Danny's child.

The team was sat in a club, Lindsay and Danny were drinking soft drinks, but everyone else was drinking alcohol, Flack and Angell were dancing on the dance floor. "You want to dance" Mac asked Stella.

"No your okay" she responded. "Oh come on, it's fun" Mac said taking Stella's hand and dragging her onto the dance floor. Mac started dancing but Stella didn't feeling awkward knowing of Frankie's feelings. After a while she started dancing forgetting about Frankie.

Frankie got in the car and drove to the lab, it was 11:00pm and Stella still wasn't home, he walked into the building it was quiet he walked up the main desk, the receptionist new him as Stella's boyfriend so she told him that the team had gone to the club. Frankie thanked the receptionist and got back in the car. When he arrived at the club, the music was loud, there was lots of people, but it didn't take long for him to locate Stella with he stopped walking, who was she dancing with he wondered, but them he saw it him, dancing with her, Mac Taylor and his girlfriend.

He tried to stay calm but he couldn't he ran out of the bar and started to drive. He stopped at a store and bought a bottle of vodka. He got back into the car and drank, when he had finished the bottle, he turned on the engine and drove he had no idea where he was going, but he needed to think.

Back at the club everyone was sat down when Mac got a call.

"Hello" Mac answered

"Hey Mac, we got a drinking and driving incident, this guy crashed into the back of a woman's car, she's in hospital" the guy told Mac.

"Is she dead" Mac asked

"She's in a coma, the guy was drunk" He said

"Okay we'll come to the scene" Mac was about to shut the phone when the man continued

"Mac, one more thing the guys name was Frankie, Stella's boyfriend.


	3. The monster within

Too Late For Feelings

Frankie was laid on the bed of the cell when Mac walked in, he just stood there staring when Frankie finally spoke , "And you're here why".

"Nice to see you to, jackass" Mac answered. Frankie stood up but quickly sat back down again when detective Flack walked into the cell, "Drinkin' and driven' what happened" Flack asked, he was surprised to see that Frankie of all people would of put a woman in hospital. "Mac happened" Frankie muttered, quiet enough so no-one could actually hear what he said. "Yeah well your lucky your girlfriend loves you enough to sweet talk the judge into giving you a caution then" Flack continues.

Mac shakes her head and walks out of the room, "What's with him" Frankie smiles. Flack just signs for him to get up and the two walk out of the room, Don tells Frankie he must sign out to get all of his stuff back but to be picking out a nice suit.

In the break room, everyone is sat down, it's mostly quiet until Frankie walks into the room. "Still can't walk in a straight line then" Danny laughs. "Psycho" Lindsay growls. "Linds" Danny says silencing her.

"No it's okay, anyway I got a cab coming so I don't need to spoil your night" he says. "You kinda already have" Stella answers. Mac enters the room smiling, he sits down next to Stella feeling quite pleased with himself. "What you do, sleep with co-worker" Frankie smirks.

Mac laughs it off Stella however isn't so pleased, she begins to speak only Frankie cuts her off "Don't say it, I'm startin' me 'psycho' classes tomorrow, you got what ya wanted". Stella just rolls her eyes and shrugs him off. "Classes, what classes" Flack asks. "Therapy, anger management" Frankie replies. "Stell, he's not that bad" Flack defends him. "You sure" Mac says rather seriously. "Apparently I have anger problems" Frankie explains. "You drove the back of your car into another woman's and put her in hospital, I don't see why Stella's still with ya" Lindsay ague's. "I don't have to listen to this, just coz' I like a bit of a drink don't mean am a monster" Frankie ague's back.

"Bastard"

"Bitch", he waves at Flack and leaves the room. In a rather bad mood.

"Great, what a great night this is gonna be, thanks Linds, Now I gotta go home to the hulk" Stella jokes.

She leaves the room to try and find out where Frankie has gone to.

Leave him then, Mac thinks to himself.


	4. denial and therapy

Too Late for Feelings

Mac hadn't noticed when Flack came into his office, he was too busy trying to finish the latest case file. Mac looked up and saw Flack and smiled but Flack didn't smile back he asked rather coldly "What's your problem with Frankie". Mac sighed he'd been asking himself the same question all night but it took till now for him to realise why he hated Stella's boyfriend so much, he came to the conclusion that he liked Stella in more ways then a friend should. Flack was waving his hands in Mac's face trying to get him to snap out of his daydreaming. Mac just stared at Flack when he finally spoke "I think I love her". Flack looked rather confused but that is all Mac needed to say because Flack left the room. Mac sighed again, he tried to carry on with the case file but couldn't his mind kept flashing back to Flack's question and his answer.

Back in Stella's apartment, Lindsay was pacing. Silently daring Stella to speak. When she didn't say anything Lindsay started her usual lecture

"Why him Stell, why Frankie? I mean come on the guys a psycho, he's a moron and not that attractive, there are plenty guys in the world, why'd you have to pick him. Stella just stated her usual answer which was 'like who', so Lindsay continued "Flack, he cares a lot about you" again Stella gave her usual Flack answer "He's too young for me". "Mac" was all Lindsay said next. It took a while for Stella to reply, so Lindsay took that as her thinking of a reason too say no to Mac. "He's a friend, I don't like him in that way" Stella replied . Lindsay just rolled her eyes and said under her breath "He likes you in the love way"

Frankie was laid down in the black chair, he didn't like the fact he had a female therapist, he new it was gonna be hard to tell some guy that his girlfriend thinks he's jealous and possessive so how was he gonna tell some woman. He had just closed his eyes when the door opened and a woman walked in, she was younger than he had expected, a lot more attractive than he expected too. She held out her hand, he smiled and shook it. "My name is Holly" he smiles again rather smugly "Frankie"

"So you're my shrink, I'm surprised" "Why" she asked.

"I imagined an old woman, asking me questions about my life, your far to pretty to be a shrink" again smiling smugly.

Holly just smiled and looked at him, "How do you feel about being here"

"Back to business I see, Not bothered, I'm not a psycho"

"I didn't say you were a psycho Frankie" Holly said.

"I know but most people think I'm a psycho" he replied

"Like who" The shrink asked.

"Ain't it early too be talkin' personal stuff like that, bottom line I'm only here too please my girlfriend, so I don't need all of that psychological crap".

After an hour of trying to get him to take therapy seriously, the session had come to an end. Frankie shook Holly's hand, feeling pleased with himself, knowing Stella will be happy with him.

Holly was exhausted she now thought how am I gonna get him to open up.

"Next week" she said to herself


	5. does she look happy?

Too Late For Feelings

Lindsay and Danny were laid in bed talking, suddenly something inside Lindsay jumped, "Danny, Danny the baby's kicking" Lindsay cried.

Danny smiled and put his hand on top of Lindsay stomach, he could feel their child kicking. "If he's a boy, he's gonna be good at sports, by the way he's kicking'". Lindsay just laughed and listened to Danny talking to their baby. She new Danny wanted it to be a boy, she secretly wished it was a girl that way she could go shopping but hundreds of outfits for the baby to wear. Lindsay came out of her daydream to realise that Danny had fallen asleep. She laid awake for a while but finally drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lab was quiet, surprisingly no more than 1 murder but an obvious case as there was millions of evidence, not well covered up.

Stella and Lindsay had been in the break room drinking coffee and talking about the baby for hours or so it seemed. Danny and Flack were sat talking about the latest basketball game arguing over which team was better. Oh how Danny wished his baby was a boy. When Mac and Hawkes came into the room and turned on the T.V, everyone stopped talking and turned to the T.V screen. On it was the London crime scene investigators where talking about a serial killer, who had came to New York to kill again. "Mac, why are you showing us this, he hasn't even killed yet" Stella asked rather confused. Mac just pointed at the screen, the signed for silence. There was two new voices speaking now, Peyton Driscoll and someone called Jeff Thomas. Mac turned off the T.V and turned to face the csi's. "Does she look happy to you" Mac asked.

The csi's looked puzzled, so Mac explained "apparently she's dating him, does she look happy to you". The team said nothing, Stella just got up and walked across the room and pulling Mac into a hug. Whispering into his ear the words 'she looks miserable'. Mac looks happier to hear that.

He goes to sit with Danny, Flack followed by Hawkes.

Stella sits back down with Lindsay, they are now talking about the store Macy's, somehow Macy's and shopping stores always make Stella and Lindsay happy.

All is happy until a strange man walks into the room, he carries on walking towards Stella, when he reaches her he stops he holds out his hand for her to shake, she does, she looks confused

"Do I know you" she says

"I'm Jack Mala, Frankie's brother"


	6. Pissing off Family

Too Late For Feelings

Stella was left stunned Frankie didn't have a brother, he never mentioned one but then again he never really mentioned anything about his family.

"Frankie doesn't have a brother" is all Stella could say

"He never mentioned anything to me" Flack jumped in. By this time Jack was smiling "Me and Frankie don't speak, we're just to different"

Again Stella and everyone else was left stunned. "you don't look like Frankie, your much more attractive" Lindsay smiled. This caused Stella and Danny to turn around a raise they're eye-brows. Lindsay decided she'd just stay quiet from now on. But this caused Hawkes to step in " So how come you don't speak and if not why are you here". Stella sat down with Lindsay and looked up at Jack. He was about to speak when Lindsay cut him off, "What do you do". Jack smiled again and said "I'm a doctor". Lindsay sat back thinking 'yeah you look like a doctor'

"I realise that you have no idea who I am , Frankie and I don't speak but I need to tell you about him" Jack said. Stella was lost in thought wondering why Frankie had never mentioned his brother or why they didn't speak. "Tell me what about him" Stella replied. Jack went on to speak saying "It's not my place to say, detective, just be careful around him, he has, how can I put it, 'problems'" Just them a beeping noise was heard Jack picked up and read "It's work, I'm sorry I must go, just ask him about his past life and be careful" And with that sentence he left the break room and left the lab. Now Stella was really confused about who Frankie was and what he was capable of. "Told you he's a psycho" Mac stated. "He's not a psycho, just because someone come's in claiming there his brother and that Frankie is dangerous does not mean he's a psycho" Stella snapped. "Stell, you should sit". "No Don I should not sit, I'm leaving, I'll see you all in the morning" and Stella left.

Leaving her friends puzzled.

----------------------------------------------------

Frankie picked up his vibrating phone, 'caller not recognised' but he answers it anyway.

"Hello"

"Hey bro" Jack says

"Jack, haven't talked to you in a while, what you want"

"Your girlfriend seems nice, leave her Frankie" Jack growls

"Leave Stella, excuse me, no way"

"You will end up hurting her Frankie, leave her alone"

"Why'd you care so much, bro" Frankie said sarcastically

"Because she seems nice, I don't want you to hurt her" Jack answers

"No, I think I'm gonna go out with Stella and if I hurt her well, that sucks to be her, don't it" Frankie laughs

"You will be sorry if you hurt her Frankie"

"I'll see you soon, bro, yeah, and if she does end up in the hospital who knows maybe you will see her there" Frankie says and end his conversation with Jack. Frankie puts his phone back down and continues smiling knowing he has just pissed off his hated brother.


	7. sleeping on the sofa

Too Late For Feelings

Stella walked into the apartment, still confused after her unexpected meeting with Jack. She was met by emptiness, there was no-one in the hall, kitchen or the living room. Stella put down her bag and entered the bedroom , Frankie was lying there fast asleep or so she thought.

The living room was quiet until she entered and turned on the T.V.

There was nothing much on so she just turned down the volume and started to read her book. The phone started ringing so Stella quickly answered it. "Hey" she said. "hey" the voice responded. " Mac just called, has he called you" Lindsay asked. "No, why" Stella said. "Where all going away for a while" Lindsay continued. "We are, when, why" Stella exclaimed trying to lower her voice. "Holiday or trip rather, he's already booked it" Lindsay explained. "Who is going". "Me, you, Danny, Mac, Don and Hawkes" Lindsay replied. "And Frankie?". "What about him" Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Can he come". "No". "Why" Stella whispered. "He just can't okay, I gotta go it's in two days, Mac will tell more tomorrow, bye" Lindsay said an put down the phone.

Stella sighed, she put down her book and walked into the kitchen "In times like this, I need coffee" she thought to her self.

She was caused to jump when she walked in to the kitchen, as a man stood in the doorway. "Frankie, you made me jump" she was still shaking from shock. Frankie just scowled and flicked on the switch for the coffee machine. "Is it just me or are my ears burning" Frankie smirked. Stella uttered a weak smile and then answered "That was Lindsay, just talking".

"Yeah I get that, about what" he asked. "Stuff, work, the baby". she smiled. "Liar" he muttered to himself. "sorry, what was that". Frankie began to speak but suddenly closed his mouth again, he knew what was about to come. "Me, liar, I'm not the one who has secret brothers who warn me to stay away from you" Stella was now shouting. She just shook her head and walked out of the room. "Stella, where you going" Frankie shouted after her, he walked into the bedroom, where he could see her taking a pillow off the bed, she handed him it. Then she walked out of the room up to the closet and out a blanket, she handed him it. Stella gave him one last look and walked into the bedroom and closet the door.

Frankie understood what she had said and slowly walked towards the living room, when he entered there was a message on the machine. So he played it. "Hey Stell, it's Mac, I don't know if Lindsay has told you about the trip I planned but I'll give out more information tomorrow, hope you can come, talk to you tomorrow, bye". Frankie looked at the machine in disgust. He thought for a while, then pressed a button, the words 'message deleted' sounded through his ears. He smirked and turned off the light.


	8. Barbados ?

Too Late For Feelings

Mac walked into the break room with tickets in his hand, he hands them out to everyone then makes a cup of coffee. "I'm pregnant, can I fly" Lindsay asks. "Sure, your not due yet, you'll be fine" Danny says putting his arm around Lindsay. "Nice Mac, double room" Flack hints looking suggestively at Angell. Angell just smiles an embarrassed smile. "Same here" Danny smirks. "How'd psycho take it" Mac wonders. Stella smiles sarcastically but says nothing. "You haven't told him, have you" Mac goes on. "What I choose to tell and not to tell has nothing to do with you" Stella said. "Flight is tomorrow, 6am, for one week, Barbados" Mac states. "Nice" Hawkes says. Mac goes out of the room then returns 5minutes later with nothing. "No cases" he tells the csi's. Lindsay and Stella turn to each other and yell "Shopping". Suddenly Angell's face lights up. Stella gets up and walks up to Mac smiling sweetly. Lindsay and Angell join her also smiling a very wide smile. Mac just looks at them and nods his head. The three women leave the room in a hurry. Danny and Flack look at each other confused. "Company credit card" Hawkes says. They look at each other and nod their head in agreement.

Macy's shopping store

Stella and Lindsay were looking now for shoes while Angell was looking for her third bikini. So far Lindsay had bought two new dresses, two swim suits and was now looking for shoes. Stella had bought three new dresses, three new bikini's and was also looking for shoes. Angell however had bought 2 pairs of high heels, a dresses and t-shirts and then bikini's. The three detectives loved shopping, but it was the first time in months Lindsay had went on a shopping spree because of the baby.

Angell however needed no excuse to go shopping it was planned into her week. They had all bought what they wanted and were on their way back in the car, Angell was driving after much debating. The latest conversation had turned towards Flack and Angell and their relationship.

Angell had then become all embarrassed because the two other detectives had realised that they two weren't just together but were living together which made Lindsay smile. "About time" Stella said. "Seriously congrats" Lindsay replied.

The lab was quiet this made him uneasy, where was she, he entered the break room with a smile on his face, he noticed something on the table.

Tickets to Barbados, Flack, Monroe, Hawkes and Bonasara. The smile faded.


	9. Finding what your looking for

Too Late For Feelings

"So what, he's gonna' come home and your not there, what and after a while he should do what" Flack asked, at the airport all of the csi's were gathered in a corner of the airport, sat on seats. "I'm gonna call him, don't worry your pretty face, Flack" Stella answered, Flack smiled thinking ' pretty face'. Suddenly a big booming voice said "New York to Barbados, please enter through gate 9". The team picked up their luggage and walked to try and find gate 9. When they found it there was a woman standing there ready to check their tickets and passports, Mac was in front so when he got up to her the name tag she was wearing said 'Sarah'. Everyone through, Hawkes was last so when she had checked his ticket he just said "Thanks, Sarah". They walked down a very long hall and then came out the other side to a freezing day, the plane was a little bit away, but the stairs were joining up. The man next to the plane waved at them big line, were the csi's were standing. The people in front started to move towards the plane to board. Flack, Angell and Hawkes were the first to sit in a row of seats. Danny and Lindsay sat down, but there was only one seat left, "I'll go and sit with Mac, okay" Stella said before sitting next to Mac hind, Lindsay and Danny. A man in his twenties came and sat with Lindsay and Danny, a woman in her mid forties sat with Mac and Stella. The plane took off and after a while the no seatbelt sign came on so everyone could sit down. "Can you use phones in the air" Stella asked. "No, I don't think so" Mac said. Stella just sighed and leaned back in her chair, she happened to look over to Flack who was now sat with Danny. So Stella assumed Angell was sat with Lindsay. Two more hours and they would be in Barbados.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He was sat in the dark wondering what to do, when his phone rang.

"Hey, how is you" The voice said

"What do you want Jack" He said

"Frankie, do I have to have a reason to call you" Jack asked

"Yes and before you start I haven't killed her" Frankie spat

"Just wanted to say have fun, not too much though" Jack said

"What are you talkin bout" Frankie was now confused

"Oh so you haven't gone to Barbados then"

"Barbados, why would I be going there" Frankie said, still confused

"You didn't go with your girlfriend and the csi team to Barbados today"

"Today!" Frankie screamed

"Bye bro" Jack put down the phone with a massive grin on his face.

Frankie slammed down the phone and looked through the draw "Where is it" He shouted. A smile formed on his face as he found what he was looking for "Got ya" he put it in his pocket and left the apartment.


	10. She looks hot

Too Late For Feelings

Stella and Angell had been bouncing around for the last ten minutes, Lindsay was also in a very happy mood, they were here, Barbados, the sun and the sea. And it was sun was shining and it was like 35 degrees. Mac was checking everyone in, Danny and Lindsay, Flack and Angell had double rooms, Mac, Stella and Hawkes has singles. "Oh my god, you have to see this" Lindsay shouted to the group, she had ran over to the window to see a massive pool with a snack bar and a drinks bar. Stella and Angell ran over to Lindsay and also started screaming, it was so pretty Angell thought. Mac came over to the group and handed everyone their keys, "We should go to our rooms, put away our clothes then meet back here in an hour" Angell told them. The group responded in a united 'okay'. They all made their way into the lift. Angell and Flack, Lindsay and Danny entered rooms 301 and 302. Hawkes entered 304, Mac entered room 305 and Stella entered room 306. Flack and Angell entered a room with white and purple walls, Flack founded the bedroom straight away and started putting away clothes in a wardrobe, Jessica walked onto the balcony, she turned to her right to see Hawkes sitting on a chair. She walked to the side "Hey Hawkes". "Hey Jess". Their was a small white wall dividing the too hotel rooms small enough for Angell to climb over. But she didn't she simply sat on it and started a conversation about the hotel. Lindsay however was on the other side of the hall so she didn't have anyone next to her, only Danny. A short way up Stella and Mac's balcony's were also joined by a small yellow wall.

A hour later, at the poolside

All the men had gone down to the pool and had started putting down towels on the pool chairs. Flack was sat on the side of the pool dangling his legs over the side, "Hey Messer, you comin in" Flack asked. "No your okay Flack, Montana is gonna be down soon, so I better stay here" Danny answered. Hawkes and Mac walked over with four glasses of beer. "Ain't it a bit early for you to be drinkin Hawkes" Stella laughed walking over to the guys wearing a blue and purple bikini. "Just Hawkes, why aren't you surprised for me and Messer too" Flack said sarcastically. "Because Don, I'm not surprised at you and Danny, now Hawkes drinkin at 4pm, now that's a mystery" She replied equally sarcastic. Hawkes grinned. Stella joined Flack at poolside also dipping her feet into the water. Mac eyes popped out of their socket a little bit, okay a lot, when she walked in with the bikini, she looked so hot, hot?? Mac was now confused did he just say that Stella was hot, he shook his head but somehow he didn't want too stop thinking like that, yes he had made up his mind tonight was the night, tonight he would tell the woman he loved his feelings, he hoped she'd feel the same to. He hadn't even realised that Lindsay and Angell were now with them he hadn't even noticed that Stella had been talking to him for the last 5minutes. "So what do you think, should I" Stella finished. "Ohh I, I gotta go" Mac said and practically ran into the hotel. That was weird Stella thought. "Stella, are what time are you coming down for dinner tonight" Flack asked, standing in front of her. "Erm, about 6". Don smiled and dived into the pool joining Angell, Hawkes and Danny.

-------------------------------------------------------------

He was driving, he new where, but he wasn't sure of what to do when he got there, he was driving with this thing in his pocket and didn't know what to do with it, all he new was he was pissed off


	11. The dress up box

Too Late For Feelings

Mac' room

The sun was great, the people were great so why was he so miserable, Mac was sat at the end of his bed with new clothes on, He has spent so much time in the hotel he now new his way around it with his eyes closed. It was quarter to 6 and he was ready, "Someone's gotta be there" he thought as he made his way out of the room and into the lift. A short ding later he was stood in the centre of the lobby ready to make his way into the restaurant. He sat down at a table of 7, no one was here, so he waited patiently going over what he would say to her.

Hawkes room

Okay blue shirt and black trousers, he looked okay. Sheldon Hawkes could not believe he was checking himself out in the mirror, but then again it was for a special woman's benefit. She had been eying him up at the pool, or so Messer had said. She was beautiful, long straight blonde hair, with an angelic face. He was in love and he didn't even know her name, it was rather like the Cinderella story actually, him as her Prince Charming. He sat down on the edge of his bed questions zooming around in his head; what if she was married -no wedding ring, what if she had a boyfriend - no man with her, what if she, "No Hawkes no, stop it" he said mentally slapping himself. "You know what I'm going down to the restaurant and if she's there I'll talk to her" He stood up and practically ran towards the door, knowing if he stopped he would never go out again.

Stella's room

She was pissed. 'Does no-one answer the phone anymore' she thought angrily. She maybe should of called him earlier, she did mean to but she well forgot. But no, he was avoiding her for sure he always answers his phone. Maybe he wasn't angry maybe he was just been busy, it had only been six hours since she had got to Barbados maybe. "Yeah he's been busy" she concluded. Right now she was wearing a white dress it cut off at her knees, she was wearing black stiletto's. She was finally ready after trying on three outfits she was finally ready. Stella picked up her phone and flicked through her phone book, she stopped on Mac and called his number. "Hey Mac." "Hey Stell" this was Mac's confused reply. "Is anyone down yet" she asked. "Yeah, me Hawkes, Flack and Angell,

You coming" he went on. "Yeah I'll be down in a sec, bye Mac" she put down her phone, picked up her handbag and left her room, Half way down the hall she met Danny and Lindsay. "Your not down yet" Danny said. "Your not down yet" Stella said. He just smiled and pointed towards Lindsay, she put up three fingers, signing three times she got changed. Again Stella laughed and entered the lift ready for dinner.

The restaurant was packed out but luckily, someone had bagged a table. Stella, Lindsay and Danny sat down with the others to start a wonderful night.

---------------------------------------------------------------

They talked and talked unaware they were being watched, from the far corner a man was stood, leaning against the wall a blue hood pulled over his head, drinking from a beer glass. With the black object in his pocket waiting for the right moment, the moment she will be alone, the moment he will be alone. But now alls he can do is watch, watch the woman he loves smile and laugh with the man he hates, but not for long, soon the laughing will be no more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, it will make me smile a lot!!??


	12. what were you waiting for?

Too Late For Feelings

"Okay, she's up there go and ask her out already Hawkes" Danny said. "Yeah, I gotta find the right moment" Hawkes answered. Hakes had been saying that same statement all night, it was driving Flack and Danny crazy. "Go up now, their ain't gonna be a better chance" Flack said yet again. "I swear if that guy looks at you one more time" Flack warned talking to Angell. She laughed along with Lindsay. They had all finished their food and deserts but now for the drinking, wine, beer and orange juice as Lindsay is pregnant. "Okay, okay out of Jessica Alba, Angelina Jolie and Kate Moss which one is better lookin, Messer" Flack was now quizzing Danny constantly looking up to find the tall blonde haired guy looking at Angell. "No contest, Angelina Jolie" Danny replied. Lindsay turned around glaring at Danny, "No contest". "erm, second out of the contest Angelina Jolie first Lindsay Monroe" Danny stammered. Lindsay raised her eyes and nodded in his direction then turned back to her conversation with Angell and Hawkes. Meanwhile Stella was talking to Mac about his earlier get away. "How come you left, what was up" she wondered. "I just remembered that I had to finish something on the laptop" he lied. "You brought your laptop to Barbados" she laughed, he just smiled and quickly changed the subject.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hooded man in the corner was quietly seething, as he watched them laughing and joking as he stood there as invisible. Not for long he thought evilly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hawkes was now walking across the floor towards the bar where the woman sat, he slid onto the seat behind her and ordered another beer. "Sheldon Hawkes" he said offering her his hand, "Stacey" she shook his hand. "So why did it take you this long to come and ask me out" she asked tipping her head to the side. "Who says I'm asking you out" he teased. "Let's start again I'm Stacey" she smiled. "I'm Hawkes, you would you like to go out some time, drinks, dinner" he returned the smile. "Sure, room 408, call and we'll go for dinner" and with that she left the bar. Hawkes grinned and sat back down with the team, "Wow he can pick up women better than you Messer" Flack laughed. Danny just smiled sarcastically.

"Can we go for a walk I need to talk to you" Mac asked. "Okay sure" Stella responded. She tapped Lindsay on the shoulder and pointed to the door and then to Mac, she nodded and left the bar walking out of the hotel door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He saw her leave, with him, he put down his drink and left following her but staying a distance away. This could be good he thought the longer they walk for the longer I get to think about what I'm going to do with Detective Taylor whether I will hurt her or not, but for now I will wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, hope your liking it!!


	13. Blood stains in the sand

Too Late For Feelings

"I'm surprised you got a hotel so close to the sea" Stella told Mac, they were walking in the sand, they'd been walking for 5 minutes. "Okay what did you do?" Stella stopped walking and sat down in the sand. "What you mean what did I do" Mac asked, sounding sarcastically hurt. Stella laughed at Mac's childishness. "So why do want to talk, if you haven't done anything" she says equally sarcastic. Mac sat in the sand and lay back not far enough that his head was in the sand but far enough Stella had to turn onto her stomach to see his face. She turned her head to the side to see his face, she couldn't read him. His mind was racing, his head was filled with things to say he just couldn't get them out. When he opened he quickly changed his mind and shut it again. Stella laid down beside him and just waited for him to speak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the distance was a man, he was angry, he was watching the two detectives reading there words best he could. He turned his head to his pocket and put in his hand, what met his hand was a black hard object. His face turned to a smile as he pulled out a gun and waited to make his move.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Since Claire I never thought I'd ever love again, I never thought I'd get over it, you helped me through" he said his face still blank. He waited for her to speak when she didn't he decided to tell her before it was to late. "Okay Stell I'm gonna tell you the truth" he took and deep breathe then continued "I have recently been feeling stuff that I, that I have never realised I felt, until now" he stopped and waited. "Love" she asked. "Yes love, but I don't know if she feels the same" he tells her. "Well tell her, the only way you will know is if you tell her" she told him. "But were friends what if she doesn't feel the same" he says getting to his feet and walking towards the sea, he stops at the sea line and lets the water wash away the sand. She follows his and stands next to him saying "You gotta tell her Mac she might feel the same". He is quiet but then prepares himself for the next statement he will make "It's you Stell, I'm in love with you". She turns suddenly to look at him , her face is confused, she's silent, the happiness is filling inside her. "I can't believe you have finally said that, I love you to Mac". His face fills with happiness. Hers is the same.

Frankie can not believe what he is hearing he is stood behind them and they still don't realise it. The anger overloads his body as he takes the gun out of his pocket and hits Mac on the back of his head, Mac falls to the ground, blood filling the sane beneath him. Stella can't believe what she's just witnessed in horror she turns around to see the man she thought she loved holding a gun and a smirk on his face


	14. Convincing your love

Too Late For Feelings

Stella just stood there in shock, Frankie with a gun and Mac with blood flowing out of his like a river. She just wanted to shut her eyes and blink then everything would be okay when she opened them. But no matter how much she wanted this to be a very bad dream, it wasn't, it was certainly very real. "What the hell, Mac, Mac are you okay" Stella was screaming and now on her knees trying to stop the bleeding. "Mac, Mac" She was still screaming. While she tried to save him he just stood there the smile on his face.

Suddenly Frankie grabbed her hands and pulled her up to face him, Stella's hands were filled with blood, Mac's blood. "I heard you talking, so you love him too then do ya" Frankie growled. "Frankie what did you do, You Psycho, get off me" She was now hysterical, the tears flooding down her face. He was still had hold of his hands, his grip was tightening. "I'm not a psycho" This time he was really angry. "You have killed him, Frankie you have killed Mac". Frankie just rolled her eyes sarcastically, he pulled her into his body, so close she could feel his heart beating. "Turn around" He spat. When Stella did nothing, he shouted again "Turn around" she did as he said and turned around. Her hands was met with handcuffs. He grabbed hold of her hair and pulled it towards Mac's bleeding body. "This is what will happen to you if you don't shut up" he snarled, lowering his voice. He turned around and dragged her towards a car which was parked on the beach. No one was around, no-one to help her. He opened up the boot of the car and pushed her inside, placing a gag over her mouth. "Now you stay there, and shut up, no noise" he said lastly and shut the boot of the car. He took one last look over to Mac he was still unconscious. He smiled evilly and got in the car and drove away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotel

Danny, Lindsay, Flack, Angell and Hawkes were sat in the bar, it was quiet since Mac and Stella left. Hawkes had a stupid grin on his face after his meeting with Stacey. "Wow Hawkes you love her that much then" Danny teased. " Can we go to the beach tomorrow" Angell asked the group. "Of course we can babes, I'd love to see sun bathing" Flack says suggestively. "Oh come on Flack we don't wanna hear about what you two get up to at night" Danny laughed. "Shut up Messer" Flack muttered. "Okay it's late we better be off" Angell told the group now being the one who was looking suggestive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Frankie was sat against the wall, he could hear her voice, her laugh and her cry playing over in his head. He just needed to get away. He had stopped at a warehouse. He had set up a room there in the cellar and was getting ready to put her in there, but somehow was having a hard time doing it. She was still in the boot of the car which was carefully placed in a garage next to the warehouse. He wondered about what would be the team's reaction when they discover Mac, they're reaction when they discover Stella is missing. What horror would unfold when Mac wakes up and tells them all the Frankie is the person that had done this, but for now all he cared about was making sure Stella couldn't get out and convincing her into the idea of their relationship, when all this is known to stay with him and to get him out of jail, but for now he must decide on the best way to go about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, if you like or don't like, as I have said it will make me smile, thanks !


	15. Am I dead?

Too Late For Feelings

Mac woke up with a bright light shining in his face ' am I dead' he thought. He opened his eyes slowly to see 5 face standing around him. "Mac, are you okay" Lindsay was saying to him she looked very concerned. "Where, where's Stella" Mac stuttered. "That's what we want to know" Flack told him equally concerned. "What did he do to her" Mac said angrily, trying to get up from the hospital bed, but he was to weak s so he just slumped back down again. Sheldon was about to speak but the nurse came in "Alright everyone I think Mr Taylor needs some rest, you can talk to him later" she said. "But we need to know what happened" Flack argued. Angell just took Flack by the hand and led him out of the room, Lindsay was close to crying so Danny led her out of the room followed Hawkes. "Mr Taylor you should try and get some sleep, you gave everyone quite a scare" she smiled then left the room. Mac was confused, where was Stella, why did Frankie do this, I knew he was a psycho, Mac thought quietly to himself. But it wasn't long before he drifted into a sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella opened her eyes to find she was strapped to a chair in the middle of a huge warehouse. She felt dizzy and tired. "Mac" she cried out. But no one entered the room, she was alone. The windows were tall but boarded up, their was a massive staircase at the left corner of the room with a black door at the top of it, she kept expecting it to swing open and Flack and Danny would run in with their guns up and ready to save her but nothing happened, the door did not open.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac awoke when he heard movement. He looked across at Don Flack who was sat in his chair watching him. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake ya" he apologized. "No Don it's okay" Mac reassured. "Mac I don't know if your up to it but I need to know what happened" He said. Mac nodded and begun the story "We were walking along the beach, I told her Don, I told her I loved her, she loves me too. But then he hit me, I fell but saw him take her to his car" Mac was starting to get angry at the thought of what Frankie may be doing. "Who did this Mac" Don asked in suspense. "Frankie, he heard our conversation, he has Stella" Mac lowered his voice to nearly a whisper, Don could barely hear him.

"Find her Don, please find her".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dead silent, she was just taking everything in "Is he dead, is Mac dead" she wondered. "Will he be okay, will they be looking for me" she asks herself trying to stay calm. A loud crash interrupted her thoughts as the door to the staircase flew open and a man came down the stairs carrying a gun. He looked at her but walked straight passed her instead he walked to the window and checked if the boards were loose, they weren't. The man smiled an evil smile and walked up to Stella, facing her "So how'd you think Detective Taylor is then" he grinned. Stella stayed silent. "Dead, alive" he went on. "What did you do to him, is he okay" Stella panicked. The man scowled " I don't know and I don't really care, neither should you" he snapped. "Of course I care you killed him, you psycho" Stella screamed. The man lost his temper and hit her, blood ran down her face. "I told you I don't like that word, stop calling me that" he snarled. "Now it won't kill you, so lets forget that happened, shall we" he had calmed down, but speaking through gritted teeth. When Stella didn't answer he got angry again shouting "Fine, don't talk die here" he took one last look at her and walked back upstairs slamming the door behind him. Stella could taste her own blood. She was alone, again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I tried to make this chapter longer after my last chap's have been small, hope you like, please review!! And feel free to Frankie bash as much as you want, I hate him two.


	16. sitting on the top step

Too Late For Feelings

Mac woke up still in a hospital bed, he decided that he would go for a little walk. He threw back the covers, when the doctor walked in. Mac sighed in unhappiness and pulled the covers back onto him. His doctor was looking at a chart, then he spoke "Well Mr Taylor, your scans came back clear, if we monitor you today you should be able to go home tonight" he smiled at Mac. Mac smiled back with relief on his mind, but then the doctor spoke again. "You will be able to home, but you will have to remain doing work inside the lab, nothing involving running and certainly not interrogation". Mac smile fade. "What I need to do doctor is search for my csi" Mac replied with a little bit of venom is his voice. "I understand that Mr Taylor I really do, but what you need to do is try and get some rest" the doctor finished his lecture and placed the chart on his bed-side table and left the room. Mac sunk into his pillow and turned on the news.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The remaining csi's were sat in Flack and Angell's hotel room. Flack was one the phone with the Barbados csi's, trying to get information about Stella abduction. "No, you listen to me, My friend is out there and your saying we can nothing" Don stopped and listened to the person on the side of the line then continued arguing "Who the hell do you think you are, Chief of Police my ass, we are all comin down there and we are helping with the investigation" Don was yelling into the phone. The person on the other side was becoming angry to. "Yeah thank you, we'll be there to help the csi's in an hour" Flack slammed down the phone and turned to the csi's , "The chief of police was very understanding and said we could come and help process the evidence and search for Stella in one hour" he was smiling. Angell chuckled and tipped her head to the side. "Fine after I gave him a little push he was very co-operative" Flack answered truthfully. Then he continued smiling and said "Well go, we meet down stairs in half an hour". Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes left the room. Flack walked over to Angell and wrapped his hands around her waist "It's gonna be okay, we'll find her" he whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella was wide awake, she had been left all night after Frankie's words. There was so many questions going on in her mind; did he mean what he said, will he leave me here to die, Is Mac okay, I hope he's okay. Stella couldn't answer all of these questions alone so she finally spoke out "I am down here you know, answer me" she shouted. The door remained unopened. She didn't know what to do, she was strapped to this chair she couldn't get out and even if she did Frankie has a gun and the windows were boarded up. She thought back to what Mac had said, he said the three words she thought she'd never here him say 'I love you' Stella smiled, Mac Taylor, Mac Taylor loves me she grinned. "I love you too" she whispered. Suddenly the door opened, but this time he didn't come down he just sat on the top step looking at her. "So this is what you have abducted me for, to look at me" she was daring him to come down. "If I come down you scream and yell at me" Frankie seemed happy, there was no hatred in his voice. "I won't yell, just please un tie me". Frankie raised his eyes and laughed "You think I'm that stupid". "You want anything" he asks. "To go home would be nice" Stella replies. Frankie thought for a moment before replying to her obviously sarcastic response. "Okay, you really wanna know about your beloved Mac Taylor" he says and starts walking down the stairs and sits down, resting his back on the wall and facing Stella. "Yeah, I would love that" she tells him. "He's fine, he's awake and fine" it kills him to say that but he knows it's the only way. "How do you know" Stella asks curiously. Frankie again smiles evilly and gets up, and walks to the stairs, when he reaches the top and turns to Stella before shutting the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The csi's all wait in the lobby for Hawkes, as soon as he comes down the all make they're way outside ready to find Stella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope your enjoying, keep reviewing, keep the 'I hate Frankie' reviews coming, loving hearing from everyone.


	17. meeting the team

Too Late For Feelings

So in Mac's mind he had looked at all the possible channels at least 50 times. He was starting to get bored, His mind was turning to empty nothingness. He couldn't just sit there. "I will not just sit here" Mac said to himself. So once again he pulled back the covers and got dressed, he packed up all of his stuff and left the room. He couldn't walk in a straight line but he could still walk, he wandered over to desk and said to the woman behind it "I'd like to discharge myself, my name is Mac Taylor"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They eventually found there way to the lab, it was a big building with 'Barbados PD and Crime Scene' in big letters outside. They entered the lab and found the desk asking for the chief of police. The receptionist known as 'Emily' showed them up a staircase and into a room that Lindsay assume it was the break room. There was two middle-aged men sat on the edge of the big table in the middle of the room, too young women were sat on a black couch and two young were attempting to get a piece of paper into the bin. "Hello, I'm detective Flack, from the New York Police Department". Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the New York csi's. "Hi I'm Detective Max Johnson, chief of police". "Okay, well this is Jessica Angell, Lindsay Monroe, Danny Messer and Sheldon Hawkes" Flack told them. The chief spoke again "This is Chris King (pointing to the other middle-aged man), This is Shayne and Jake (pointing to the young men) and this is Carly and Hannah (pointing to the two women). "Our friend is out there and you are all just sat" Lindsay spat. "Oh no, We are all detectives, the csi's are all on the case no worries" Carly spoke. "We'll introduce to them come with us" Shayne said getting up "Come on Jake. Carly Hannah are you coming" he asked his co-workers. They all nodded,

The detectives led Flack them to a room where there was a big board with information and pictures, an evidence box. The Barbados csi's were sat talking about what to do next. "Don't you ever knock, Shayne" a woman said. Shayne and the detectives entered the room, Carly took Angells arm and pulled her into the room also with caused everyone to enter. "These are the New York csi's, here about our your case" Hannah finally commented. A man at the front smiled and nodded, signing for the detectives to leave. The man walked over and shook Flack's hand he stood back and introduced his team "I'm Daniel Stokes this is Matt Anderson, Warren Cole, Grace Smith, Jasmine Mcallister. They all smiled. The Flack introduced his team.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was starving but of course she wouldn't tell him that, she would rather die than accept anything from him. She felt ill and her head was throbbing. When Frankie hit her it bled for a while then stopped now there was just a big bruise. During her time alone in the room, Stella had tried numerous time to move but unfortunately no luck, A couple of times she moved but the chair legs would move but scrape on the floor which would make Frankie bang on the door and scream "Shut up I'm thinking" So after all her efforts she needed a new plan and fast. The door opened and a man entered. Frankie was wearing long denim trousers, black shoes and no t-shirt. He walked down the stairs with a glass in his hand, a glass of water. "Do you want it" he asked. She thought about saying no but then stopped herself, she thought about her new plan "Yes". Frankie was about to hand her the glass then stopped when his phone rang. "Whadda' ya want" he snapped. Jack was on the other line "Where is she Frankie". "Jack, please I haven't done nothing, anyway I'm busy call ya later" and put down the phone. Frankie knelt down beside her and untied her hands, "here, don't even think about it" he handed her the glass. "Wouldn't dream of it, what did Jack want" she asked, deciding to try out her new her new plan and drank the water. "He seems to think I'm gonna hurt you" Frankie tells her. "will you" she asks. Frankie shakes his head "I'm not gonna hurt you I love you". Stella hands him the glass. "I gotta go" he gets up and turns but then turns back, he realises he hasn't tied her hands back up. As he goes the tie up her hands Stella is to quick and punches him in the mouth. "Now were even" she whispers. Frankie fights his anger and ties her up, before he loses it he runs out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Grace I need you and Matt to brief the csi's collect information, the rest of you come with me" Daniel tells his team. "Take a seat" Matt grins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope its long enough, really happy from all the reviews, keep them coming, they make me smile.


	18. Starting Over

Too Late For Feelings

"Do you have any idea's on Stella's whereabouts" Danny asked. Matt looked at Grace who shook her head. "Wow you guy's are really bad at your job" Flack had a sarcastic yet serious tone to his voice.

"Can you go through what exactly happened"

Grace asks. "We were having dinner then Mac and Stella went off,, then all of a sudden Mac's body was found and Stella was no where in sight" Hawkes told them. "Do you know who did this" Grace went on speaking while Matt stayed silent.

"Her psycho boyfriend, Frankie Mala" Lindsay muttered to herself.

"Frankie Mala" Angell announced.

"We are going through all the evidence we have, only there isn't much to go on" Matt finally spoke. "We checked his phone records lots of calls were made from a Jack Mala" Matt said. Flack nodded "yes Frankie's brother".

"Damn, Jack warned her about him and what did we do, nothing that's what" Lindsay was taking this the hardest of everyone, she really hoped Stella would be okay. Her and Danny were thinking of asking her to be their babies god-mother. Now maybe they wouldn't have chance.

Flack's phone started to go off. "Mac hi, how are you feeling". "I'm good Flack, I'm at the hotel, where are you". "They let you out, why did they do that". Flack was very surprised. "I discharged myself, where are you". Mac told him. "Danmit Mac, your so stubborn, we're at the Barbados lab". "Okay Don I'm on my way" Mac put down the phone. "Mac's coming". Don told his friends.

"Mac is your boss, right" Grace wondered. Danny and Sheldon nodded agreeing with what Grace said. "We can ask Mac some questions when he gets here" Matt told Grace.

There was a knock at the door, Warren Cole and Jasmine Mcallister walked into the room "Matt can we talk" Jasmine said. "Dan needs you in the lab" Warren comments. "Sure, talk to ya later Grace" Matt says and leaves the room with his colleagues.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac looked up at the big building, it reminded him so much of New York, the big building, the cars, then sun. Everything looked so familiar there was only one thing that couldn't complete the picture, Stella, she wasn't with him. He had told her he loved her, she felt the same, everything was perfect for that short time. Then it all went downhill from there, he needed to see her, he loved her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frankie thoughts

He was pissed at what she did. What is up with her. His head hurt.

His mind was going around in circles. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong, he hadn't hurt her, so why did she hate him so much, what had he done apart from love her. Women, Frankie just couldn't understand them. Maybe I should show her the website, he thought, No she would probably resent him even more. Maybe I should talk to her again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so maybe we haven't exactly been friendly over the past day" he smiled. Her face was pale, she looked exhausted. "You think" she was being sarcastic of course. "Maybe we should start over" he suggested. Stella thought for a moment, looking in loathing at the man who she thought she loved. "Okay, you let me go then I will call you" again the sarcasm entering her voice. She could see him trying not to get angry, his face was trying not to let it show, but she could see. Things were about to get a whole lot worse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This wasn't a lot of Stella being abducted and Frankie isn't psycho enough yet. But I hope you liked this chap anyway. Reviewers always make me happy.


	19. the male ego

Too Late For Feelings

"So what now" Warren and Jasmine were sat in the break room discussing there movements next, "We gotta wait to see what the boss says" answered Jasmine.

"Oh come on Jaz, so we talk to the brother so what could happen" Warren whined.

Jasmine looked at him is disbelief she couldn't believe how childish he was being "The boss will be pissed if we talk to the brother without telling him he might wanna talk to him to" Jasmine said to him.

Warren got up and started to walk to the door.

"Warren, Daniel won't be happy, Warren are you listening" Jasmine shouted as Warren left the room.

"Stupid male ego" Jasmine muttered as she entered the room where Matt, Lindsay, Danny, Flack, Hawkes and Angell sat.

"That man is impossible to work with" She complained. "Warren piss you off again, Jaz" Matt laughed.

"He is gonna call this Jack Mala guy and ask him to come to Barbados" she told them.

"Good, finally the case is getting somewhere" Flack said. Hoping now they might find Stella.

Just then Warren came arrogantly into the room looking pleased with himself.

"He's coming up, he'll arrive tomorrow, Dan the man will be pleased" he smirked.

Matt looked puzzled "Dan the man?"

"I don't even wanna know" and with that Jasmine left the room.

"Me and Mac should talk to Jack, find out what he knows" said Don.

"Why is that It ain't your investigation Don" Matt told him.

"She's our friend and its our job" Flacks voice raised.

"Your job is in New York, this is our investigation we talk to him"

Flack stood up to argue some more when Grace Smith walked in followed by a lost looking Mac "Look who I found wandering the halls" she smiled.

Mac looked so vulnerable, so alone, Lindsay felt so sorry for her boss she new him and Stella were meant to be it was so hard seeing him like this.

"Can we talk Mr Taylor" Matt asked. Mac just nodded and left the room with Matthew.

"Mr Taylor I'm Matthew Anderson, tell me what happened".

Mac gulped and started the story again "We went for a walk, we were facing the sea he came up behind me and hit me" Mac tried to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"Do you know what he hit you with" Matt asked

"I'm not sure, it knocked me out though" he voice was quiet.

"Okay Mr Taylor thank you, if you want to remain with your friends that's fine" he said.

Mac walked away and entered the room, the team was talking about something he couldn't hear what about, he sat in a chair in the corner of the room , alone with his thoughts.

__________________________________________________________

I know it wasn't the best chapter and the longest but I got writers block and couldn't think of much to put, and sorry for the long wait.

Review if you wish,, thanks


	20. i just know it

Too Late For Feelings

"Hey how you holdin' up there" Flack asked placing a hand on Mac's shoulder kindly. Mac shrugged which was unusual because usually Mac had something to say but he just sat there lifeless drinking his coffee.

Earlier Lindsay had asked Don how Mac was and Flack said he was no brilliant but coping, now Flack thinks about that comment again and he was defiantly wrong Mac was not coping. 

"I.I just feel like there's something missing" he finally said quietly.

"I know Mac, you love her and you miss her" Don tried his best to sooth.

"I just miss her so much, I told her I loved and she felt the same now I might never get a chance to be with her" Flack could see Mac was close to tears but was fighting them back.

"Mac it's okay to be upset, but you know we'll find her".

"Will we Flack, will we?" Mac asks.

"We always do don't we" Flack tries to reassure him but it isn't easy

"Yeah but that was back in New York, we were on the case then, now we're here and know nothing" Mac choked.

Still a hand on his friends shoulder Flack said "Hey, we'll find her, I just know it".

__________________________________________________________

"No luck" Said Danny walking into the break room to find Lindsay close to tears. He ran over to her "Babe, what's up" he asked the concern in his voice. As he sat on the couch he immediately was met by a watery puddle "Danny, help" she winced. "Come on Linds, lets get you to a hospital" said Danny pulling Lindsay up and helping her to the door, Angell and Hawkes were coming down the corridor when they saw Danny and Lindsay. They both immediately began to run towards Lindsay. "What's going on" Angell asked Danny. "She's having the baby" Danny told her.

The three got Lindsay out of the building despite her cries and were on there way to the hospital.

__________________________________________________________


	21. The Barabdos way

Too Late For Feelings

Sorry chap 20 was so short and also sorry it was underlined my computer is going dodgy, hope you like this chap and hope it's longer,, thanks,,

_________________________________________________________

_Frankie's thoughts_

"So you love then" I snarled jamming the gun into the side of her head. I had snapped, my mind had snapped and I now was pissed off.

Of course Stella's response was not what I wanted to hear "Yeah, I love him" which pissed me off even more. She didn't love me, she loved him, now I knew what I must do, If I can't have her no-one can.

__________________________________________________________

Grace and Jasmine strolled into the conference room, where Matt, Warren and Daniel sat drinking coffee. "They've taken Lindsay to the hospital" Jasmine said taking a seat next to Matt.

"How come?" Warren asked curiously.

"Pregnant, labour mean anything to you" Grace laughed.

Warrens eye's raised suddenly understanding what they meant.

"Okay so we got the brother flying in, we talk to him maybe he knows something" Daniel changed the subject back to Stella's case.

When do you think he will get here" Jasmine quizzed.

"Actually quite soon, I've sent Jake and Shayne to collect him from the hospital" smiled Daniel. _It's great to be the boss_ he thought.

"I suppose that would be a great present for the Messer-Monroe's to have everyone concentrating on they're kid instead of their friend" Warren said.

After a couple minutes of general chat amongst the team, the door swung open and the New York CSI boss walked in, Mr Mac Taylor.

"How come your not at the hospital" Daniel asked him.

"Why would I be, you haven't found Stella yet so why would I be there" Mac said tiredly.

"Well considering Lindsay is having a baby, I thought you would be there" Jasmine answered.

"Really, she is, I better get over there then" Mac smiled for the fist time since Stella had gone missing.

But before he could leave the door swung open again and two Detectives walked into the room "He's in the interrogation room, when your ready Sir" and with that they both left.

"We will talk to him and call you if there's any new information" Daniel said getting up from his seat.

"No I want to come in, I need to know if he knows anything" Mac's smile faded.

Daniel thought about this for a moment, "Please" Mac said so vulnerably.

"Fine, Matt you coming in with me and Mr Taylor" Daniel asked.

Matt nodded and followed his boss out of the room. "You coming" Matt asked. Mac nodded and followed the Barbados csi's to their interrogation room.

__________________________________________________________

So like it, hate it let me know what your thinking, hope it's longer and hope you like it.


	22. The tracking thing

Too Late For Feelings

"Jack, right" Daniel asked taking a seat across the table from Jack.

"Yeah, that's my name" Jack answered.

Mac stood by the door while Matt stood by the wall closest to his boss.

"You know why we need to ask you questions, correct" Daniel spook again.

"Yeah, my brother has done something to the Detective" Jack seem confident.

"And what has your brother done, Jack" clearly Daniel led this interview and Matt was there only to back him up.

"No idea, me and my brother aren't on the best of terms, you know that right" Jack said turning to Mac. Mac nodded.

"You don't speak to your brother" Daniel raised his eyes.

"Sometimes, I hate his guts and he feels the same about me" Jack was telling the truth.

"What do you know about your brother, apparently you warned Stella Bonasara to stay away from him" Daniel asked another question.

"Yeah, he has problems, with anger and so, if something doesn't go his way, he well gets annoyed" again Jack was truthfully answering.

"Has he behaved this way to you, or have you seem his react violent when things don't go his way" Daniel quoted Jack.

"Yeah, loads, he's a real psycho that's why we don't talk".

This made Daniel smile "do you think he would hurt his girlfriend"

Jack shrugged "If she did something to piss him off, yeah, he's very smug about it to".

"What do you mean" the first time Matt spoke in the interview.

"I called him to warn him off her but he said he might her and he might not, what has he done" Jack answered looking at Matt.

"He has attacked Mr Taylor and had taken Detective Bonasara somewhere against her will" again Daniel took the lead of the interview.

"What can I do to help" Jack asked clearly wanting to help.

Mac walked over to the table and took a seat next to Daniel "What can you do to help, Jack".

Jack was silent for several minute, thinking. "I could call him, you can track where call is being made from right".

Daniel smiled _the break we needed in this case _he thought.

Mac also smiled "you think he would talk to you".

Jack nodded "Oh yeah he'd talk to me, so would that help on finding the Detective".

"When that's what we will do" Daniel finished.

_________________________________________________________

So will they, won't they find her.. Please review to tell me what you think of this chap.. Thanks for reading, the story is almost coming to an end, but there is some more chap's to come next.. Thanks..


	23. Not the caring brother

Too Late For Feelings

"So are we in place then" Matt asked. The csi team where sat in a large room. Mac and Jack Mala where sat with them. They had a laptop connect to two sets of headphones which Warren and Jasmine were wearing. The computer was also connect to a phone which was placed in the middle of a very long table.

"Yeah, we're ready, how about you" Jasmine asked turning to Jack.

"Yeah ready when you are" he answered.

"Okay so talk to him about anything, you don't even need to mention telling you where she is just make sure you keep him on the other side of the phone long enough" Daniel told him. 

Jack nodded _I'm ready_.

Daniel nodded and started typing in a phone number, the phone was on loudspeaker. It started to ring when an angry voice answered.

"Danmit, what you want" he shouted down the phone.

"Hey bro" Jack said, they could here noises, talking, they could here a woman shouting _help_ and a man shouting _shut up, or I'll kill you_.

"What you want, I'm busy, I don't have time for all your crap".

"Just wanted to call see how you are, what your up too" Jack said sarcastically.

"Piss off, Jack". in the background they heard a door slam.

"Look Frankie I need to talk to you" Jack sounding serious.

"Why, we're talking now aren't we" Frankie voice now sounded normal the anger drained out.

"In person I need to meet you somewhere" Jack said, the serious tone came naturally to him because he was a doctor.

"Hell no" was his brother's response. 

Jack looked at Jasmine who was waving her hands signing _hang up_.

"You know what fine, be like that" Jack snapped, while Daniel immediately cut the phone call.

Jasmine and Warren smiled taking off they're headphones they said 

"14 Old Town Warehouse , we found her boss".

__________________________________________________________

So what do you think, love it, hate it, let me know by pressing the review button that makes me happy. Thanks.. Couple more chaps now.


	24. I am now

Too Late For Feelings

"You can't do this, think about what your doing" Stella screamed as the gun barrel smashed into her head. Frankie just laughed his evil laugh. "Now your in pain" he scoffed "I was in pain and you didn't care now your in pain I'm supposed to feel guilty".

"Yes please stop" she begged. Again he laughed clearly enjoying her pain. "What do you want from me" Stella tried to hold back her tears and fear.

"I want you to love me, if that's at all possible" he rolled his eyes in sarcasm. This made Stella stop and think about her response "I do love you" as she tries to sound sincere.

"You love him, I'm not an idiot" he growls starting to get annoyed.

"I love Mac, but I do love you, you have to believe me" she tells him.

"You're a liar, you love him not me" he screams. _but you will love me_. "goodbye stella" he whispers

Frankie closed his eyes and got ready to shoot when a door being knocked down and yells of "Barbados Police" distracted him.

Mac runs down the steps and stands face to face, inches apart from his enemy.

"Out down the gun or I'll shoot" Mac glared.

"No way Taylor" Frankie smirked.

"Let her go"

"Now why would I do that" Frankie smiled.

"Let her go or I'll shoot".

"Goodbye Taylor" Frankie sneered.

Stella heard shots and saw a body go down, blood spilling all over the floor. "Mac" she screams.

Mac smiles and walks over to her untying her from the chair as the police take away Frankie's dead body.

"You okay" Mac asked.

"I am now" Stella smiled, knowing she was safe with the man she loved.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

What did you think, I got one more chap 2 come.. Please review and make me happy.. Thanks..


	25. Meet Luke MesserMonroe

Too Late For Feelings

The remaining csi team gathered in the hospital room. Lindsay was laid down with her new baby boy Luke Messer-Monroe. The team was sat around her bed, Danny was sat next to her adoring his son.

"He's so cute" said Angell. "He's perfect" Hawkes smiled.

As everyone sat their was a knock at the door, Mac Taylor walked in holding someone's hand. It was Stella. They were both grinning for the first time since Stella's abduction. "Your alive" Lindsay cried.

As everyone threw they're arms around Stella saying how much they missed her. "Hey Mac, this is Luke Messer-Monroe" Danny smiled.

They all had been in the room for hours each having held Luke about five times. The nurse entered the room saying it was late and they should be going but they could come back in the morning. There was a protest from Flack but the nurse was strong and told him off a little.

Outside Mac and Stella just sat.

"You happy" Mac asked looking at her. She was _his _girlfriend now.

"I am very happy" she smiled at him. 

And Stella was happy, she had loved Mac for a while and now she was with him. If anything the past couple of days had been a blessing. Feelings were never too late.

__________________________________________________________So that's the end of the fic,, did you like it,, a happy ending.. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chaps and story .. Thanks..


End file.
